


stuffed to the brim

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Stuffed Toys, Surprises, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	stuffed to the brim

"This is overkill, Katara," Zuko says, trying not to laugh. 

"It is _not_!" she protests. "They're so cute! Look!" She tosses one of the stuffed animals toward him and he catches it. A red and gold dragon, mouth open, ready to breathe flame. 

"I named him Druk," she says with a smile and Zuko shakes his head. 

"Where are we going to put all of them?" he asks, gesturing to the five stuffed animals sitting on their couch. There's way too many scattered around the room and the sheer amount of animals is more than Zuko's ever seen. 

Katara picks up a wolf and plays with its tail before answering the question. 

"I don't know." She pauses. "I was more focused on getting them into the house without you noticing." 

"Katara!" 

"Do you like them?" she says. 

"I love them." It's an honest answer.


End file.
